The other side of Lois Lane
by Mayicita
Summary: After the events of Upgrade, Lois and Clark have been missing each other a lot.


**Title: **The other side of Lois Lane (SM Fic: The Bloody Countess)

**Author: **Adelafer

**Dedicate****d to: **Maia (The Bloddy Countess) as part of the Summer Fic Stravaganza at Divine Intervention

**Season: **9 (Nine)

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **Clark and Lois

**Picture prompt:**Picture # 32

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own anything regarding the Smallville franchise and this story is only for recreational purposes. No right violations were intended and no profits will be obtained with this work.

**Author note**** No. 1: **Maia, the first thing I felt when I read your name on my assignment was excitement. I was really happy I had to write a fic for one of my favorite authors on DI. The second thing I felt was nervous as hell. I was thinking "Holly Mollie! I don´t want to disappoint her, I really have to do a great story. But this is going to be my first fanfic ever and English is not my first language… what have I gotten myself into?" So I really hope that you like your fic and that the end result meets your expectations.

After giving this task of writing a fanfic a try, I am even more in awe of your talents. Thanks for sharing them with us. And if you have any comments or criticism regarding anything on the story, I would be honored if you send them to me.

**Author note No. 2: **Firstly, can anyone tell me what happened to Lois allergies in Smallville? I get the feeling that everyone on the show forgot that she normally sneezes when Shelby is around. Or are we supposed to believe that she takes an antihistaminic everyday just in case she bumps into him? Secondly, this story is set after "Upgrade" and I know that in the show it wasn´t summer yet, but I chose that moment in time for two reasons: 1) after "Charade" our beloved characters were at a rough moment in their relationship and I thought this scenario would not be very realistic, and 2) I didn´t want to do an angsty fanfic for the summer challenge or for the first time I wrote about my favorite couple. "Charade" left me distraught enough and I didn´t want to be masochistic. Then please forgive me for creating a summer like day early May or so; you can blame it to the Climate Change if you want ;D.

Finally big thanks to my Beta AdriDee at ! She was really awesome. She took the time to read this very thoroughly and not only helped me with grammar and spelling mistakes but with the overall story. The paragraphs are a thousand times better thanks to her. Mil gracias por todo Adri!

**The other side of Lois Lane**

Lois Lane was in bed and not particularly happy with the idea of leaving it any time soon. Her week from hell finally over and her last article sent to Randall the day before, she came home exhausted and in need of a long deep sleep.

Finding out what Tess was investigating in that secret underground lab—and most importantly, why—had been her personal solo mission the whole week. She knew that any information about Tess´s new project could be essential for the Blur´s safety and she was taking this new responsibility as his side kick very seriously.

How could she not? He was a real hero. Using his abilities to protect everyone in Metropolis; fighting for justice and truth, alone, in the shadows. He was giving so much to people he didn´t even know and he wasn't asking for anything in return. If she could protect him in any possible way she was going to do everything in her power to do so, even if this led her to dangerous adventures; like the one she had just had with John Corben.

And what she uncovered left her really worried. Tess´s secret project involved the engineering of enhanced human soldiers using a new type of red meteor rock and some sort of mind control device. But why was Tess creating a super soldier? And more importantly what it had to do with the Blur?

After thinking this through countless of times in her head, the only reasonable explanation that Lois could find was that Tess had a secret agenda—a _**very**_ bad secret agenda—and the Blur was a potential menace to her plans. That was a very disturbing possibility.

God, this whole investigation was really taking a toll on her. Her entire thoughts were consumed by it, not to mention her little spare time. Because she had to do this research on the side, it meant that she had to keep up with her normal workload at the office, juggling deadlines for the stories Randall sent her way. He was not happy with her after her sudden resignation on Valentine´s Day and she didn't want to give him any reason to revoke her reinstatement.

In the end she had to work mostly at night, chasing a new lead or meeting with a source. It took most of her sleep time and only spare time, giving her almost no personal life at all. But she was not sorry for it; on the contrary, her recent discovery of Tess' lab allowed her to gather very sensitive intel for the Blur and at the same time help Corben out.

Finally she was able to rest today and she was planning on doing nothing at all. In mornings like these she sometimes missed the sound of birds singing outside the window and the smell of fresh coffee that usually greeted her in the Kent farm, but today she was just content with staying a little longer in bed.

Abruptly, Lois thoughts were interrupted by the sharp sound of her cell phone.

She groaned and turned in her bed pulling her pillow over her head. She didn´t want to face the day just yet. But looking at the clock on her night stand she could see that it was well passed 10 AM; quite late for her usual morning routine. So she reached out her hand to pick her phone, squinted at the screen and a huge smile broke in her face.

It was a text message from Clark:

_Good morning __sleepyhead. Care to join me on a special afternoon today, just the two of us? I have a surprise for you. Pick you up in 45 minutes._

_M__iss you,_

_Clark_

The text reminded her of the biggest downside to working for the Blur and working as a reporter for the Daily Planet. It kept her from seeing Clark much and—she had to be honest with herself—she missed him immensely.

Even at the office they didn´t see each other much. He had tried to take her out for lunch several times, but she was so engrossed with work, and let's face it, so grouchy, that he opted for making his presence known in more subtle ways: with her favorite coffee accompanied by a maple doughnut waiting for her after she got back from lunch or a bear claw late afternoon when she got back after a meeting with a source.

He also left her little post-its on her computer with messages like: "There's a package for you in the mail room," "Randall is looking all over for you," "Don´t forget to eat something later," "You need to rest, Lois" or the latest one that had become her favorite—those three words that matched her own feelings towards him lately: "I miss you."

So Clark's invitation through text right now was more than welcome by Lois. And she was really excited with the idea of spending a whole afternoon with him; no worries about work, only the two of them. She could already feel the butterflies in her stomach just form thinking about it.

_Oh girl__, you are really in too deep, aren´t you?_ And only recently was she able to admit to herself that he was actually the one, that Clark Kent was the man who had finally stolen her heart. The feelings she had for him now went beyond anything she had felt for anyone before and she had never been this happy with someone else in her entire life.

Who would´ve guess that a few years ago? Apparently, only Jimmy saw any potential for Lois and Clark, and the rest of the world thought he was crazy, especially her. But seeing the way their relationship had grown over the years and how at some point she thought that she would never have a chance with him, she was remembering the words she had said to Lana once, and this time they applied to herself: she was indeed a lucky woman for ending with someone as honorable as Clark Kent.

_And le__ts not forget that he is also handsome as hell_, a voice in her head reminded her_._ At that a naughty expression mixed with the ever present smile on her face.

Her fingers went to her cell phone's keypad and responded Clark's text with one of her own:

"_I hope this is __worth giving up a well deserved lazy Saturday afternoon, Smallville."_

She got up from bed and went straight to the kitchen to put the coffee maker on and let it do its magic, then headed for her closet to pick her outfit, her smile never leaving her face.

The day was warm and sunny; peeking through the window she could see the blue sky devoid of clouds except the white puffy lines that were left by passing airplanes up in the atmosphere. It was going to be a very hot afternoon.

She decided on a white tank top with a v-neck, a pair of blue jeans, her favorite white belt and her cowboy boots. She then took a long shower, got dressed, did her hair up in a pony tail and went to the kitchen for the fresh cup of coffee she so desperately needed. After inhaling the scent and taking her first sip, she finally felt fully awake and eager to see Clark. The butterflies came back with a vengeance.

Clark was really thrilled with the surprise he had planned for Lois today.

Clark knew she had had a very busy week at work and he also had had some exceptionally hard days with the Kandorians; Zod had powers now and without the reserves of kryptonite Chloe had been storing up, he knew Zod was a bigger threat than ever, so he needed to keep a close eye on Zod's movements and those of his fellow Kandorians.

That proved to be more difficult than he expected and he was forced to leave the Daily Planet on several occasions to keep track of Zod, especially late in the afternoon, which meant that he spent very little time with Lois during the whole week. She, on her part, was also busy with something she was keeping well under wraps and it was killing him not knowing what it was. But they had agreed to keep some things to themselves and if he was hiding the biggest secret of all from her, he didn't have the right to invade her privacy. The only good thing about this situation was that she wasn't asking questions about his sudden disappearances anymore.

Nonetheless the last month between them had been amazing; they had grown closer and were more comfortable with their little moments of intimacy. After their escape to the McDougal inn, but more precisely after sharing a bed together, something had changed, he didn´t know what it was, but he was really happy to feel the new dynamic. She was more relaxed, was no longer counting their PDAs and was openly using the word "boyfriend" when referring to him. That thought made him smile. He had finally found her in a way he never thought possible and he was overwhelmed with the strong feelings he was developing for her. So today, he really wanted to make up for lost time and he had the perfect afternoon planned.

He was almost at the Talon when he heard a cry for help. Lately it was only in days like these when he wished he was just a common human being, with no superpowers and no great destiny ahead of him. He was going to be late. However if he was going to spend the whole afternoon with Lois, he needed to help as many people as he could before taking the day off of his Blur duties.

By the time he made it to her door, it was a quarter past eleven—fifteen minutes later than his ETA. He knocked only once and when she opened the door, she had her brows furrowed and her arms crossed above her waist.

"You´re late, Smallville," she accused. She was not pleased with his delay and obviously not too thrilled to see him.

He, on the other part was very pleased to see her. She looked breathtaking. He didn´t know if it was the way her white tank top clang to her body, or the way her shape was illuminated from behind by the light coming through her window, or the fact that he just loved to see her mad. If she only _**knew**_ how beautiful she looked when her eyes were squinting like that and her lips were firmly closed together that way. He could only stare at her. He had really missed her… and apparently she was also having a strong reaction at seeing him too because he could hear her heart beat increase its pace drastically while he looked at her.

She was getting impatient and raised an eyebrow tilting her head to the side, obviously expecting an answer.

"Sorry, Lois." His voice sounded a little rough and he had to clear his throat. "I was almost in town when I remembered that I forgot to feed Shelby this morning, so I had to go back to the farm."

She looked at him a little doubtfully and then stepped aside to let him in.

"I swear Clark, I don´t know how that dog is still alive with the number of times you forget to feed him. If it wasn´t for my allergies I would demand shared custody, you really neglect him sometimes, poor dog." She headed for the kitchen.

Well, he had that coming.

He needed to think of another excuse next time or else she was going to believe he was completely reckless with Shelby, which was farther from the truth. He fed Shelby three times a day, made sure water was always around and played with him every morning after doing his chores. _Or you could tell her the truth about your heritage and she would be able to understand why you have to disappear so often, _a voice in his head said to him.

Clark brushed away the voice; it was not the time to have that conversation with himself and made his way into Lois' apartment. As he entered, he noticed that Lois´ bed was still undone and that made him smile. She really was being lazy today. When he turned to look at her she was trying to pull something out from the upper shelf.

"Do you want some coffee? I just made a fresh pot?" she asked.

Her body profile was giving him an alluring sight. She was facing the cupboard, her hand reaching out and her tank top going up a little above the hem of her jeans, revealing a patch of perfect toned skin and he couldn´t resist not touching her any longer.

"Actually Lois, I want something a little different right now," he said seriously and started walking in her direction, looking straight into her eyes. "Something I've been missing this whole week very much."

When she looked at him a loop side grin appeared on her face and she turned to face him. "Yeah? And what would that be?"

"You." And with that he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her a little against him, kissing her hard.

He could feel a well of repressed passion boiling inside of him and tried to translate it into the movements of his tongue and lips against her own, and she was responding in kind. The feelings were overwhelming. Her lips were soft and compliant; her tongue was moving as passionately as his own. He could not get enough of her.

Things were escalating pretty fast. He didn´t know how his hands had landed on her waist, his palms caressing the skin that had tempt him just moments before. Her skin felt incredible, soft, warm, firm, and he could feel her squirm a little under his touch every time he applied pressure with his fingers. She now had her arms around his waist and he could feel her body completely fused against him.

His hormones were taking complete control; he wanted her badly. And apparently she wanted him too because she was tugging at the hem of his shirt, trying to free it from his jeans, while dragging them slowly towards the bed. He started raising one hand up her back, underneath her tank top and the feel of her skin, hot against his palm was unbelievable, it was so silky… and then his brain did a short-circuit when he felt her hands touch his skin, caressing his abdomen. A guttural sound escaped his throat and he could feel all the blood in his body flow to a distinctive part of his anatomy, and he knew she could feel it too.

Suddenly, he heard the door being open and someone enter the apartment.

"Lois, you won´t believe what happened today—" came the intruder's voice. "Oh! Sorry guys—I didn´t know that you…I thought…Pants on everyone?"

Lois immediately stiffened and pulled out of their embrace, adjusting her clothes; she was breathing hard and had a crimson blush over her face. She looked adorable. When he turned towards the unwelcome intruder, he saw it was Chloe. She had her head down, trying not to look directly at them and she also had some color on her face. A suitcase was resting at her side.

"Chloe! What are you doing here?" Lois was the next to speak. She escaped Clark's vicinity; putting some space between them. "I thought you were in Star City with Oliver."

"I know, Lois. I'm sorry. Oliver got an important call this morning and we had to come back on a short notice," She was looking at them now, with a very ashamed expression on her face, "I was not expecting to find the both of you here… I was just coming to get a change of clothes; it will only take a minute."

"It's ok, Chloe. It´s not like it´s the first time something like this happens to us, only the roles were reversed this time around." She shrugged a little. "Anyway, we have a big afternoon ahead of us and we were just leaving, right Smallville?" With that she took his arm and started pulling him out the door before he could give an answer. "And there is fresh coffee in the kitchen if you want some. See you later cuz." Lois quickly kissed Chloe in the cheek as she passed by.

"Hey! Everything ok with Oliver?" he asked Chloe quickly while being dragged out the door by Lois.

"Yes, nothing that he can´t handle on his own, don´t worry." She smiled a little and waved her hand goodbye at them. "Have fun."

Lois stormed out of her apartment. Once they were finally out and the door was safely closed behind them, Lois said, "Well, that was awkward. It was much more entertaining when it was me who caught Jimmy and Chloe at a compromising situation." She was bounding down the staircase, her pony tail swinging in tempo with her steps. "I made fun of them for days afterwards. Now, Chloe can have her revenge," she said with a grunt.

He was trying to keep up with her when she turned suddenly at the bottom of the stairs and the pointed finger she was raising landed right on his chest. She took advantage of the situation and tapped him lightly with it. "And it's all your fault," she said emphasizing every word.

"How is it my fault?" He asked a little surprised.

"Well, you were distracting me to the point that I didn´t hear anyone coming up the stairs outside the apartment or even open the door," she replied in indignation. It made him smile.

"I haven´t seen you in a week, Lois and I really missed you. You can´t hold it against me if the first thing I wanted to do when I saw you again was kissing you senseless."

This time, it was her turn to smile. She turned around quickly to hide the soft blush that was appearing in her cheeks.

"I see you have your priorities right, Smallville." With that she went out of the Talon through the front door.

Clark remained where he was watching her leave the Talon, a soft grin on his face. After sharing that kiss in her apartment he was surprised to see her react like that to his honest reply. Many times lately he was having these flashes of another side of her personality, a side she usually kept well hidden under her though exterior. She was in fact shy when he acted a little more bold than usual, but then she would make a snarky comeback almost instantly to hide her reaction. Part vulnerability and part playfulness and he loved seeing that side of her. She was actually cute. Gladly she didn´t have the ability to read his mind because he knew that she would have his hide if she knew he was using that word to describe her.

When he arrived at his truck, Lois was waiting for him at the passenger´s door. He opened the door for her and helped her into the seat and Lois sent him a look that told him she was not too happy with his overprotective manners.

"So, what do you have planned for us today?" she asked while fastening her seatbelt.

His answer was taking a black bandana from the glove compartment and holding it up at her.

At seeing what he had on his hand she opened her eyes in mild bewilderment. "And what is that for?" she asked looking at the bandana hanging in front of her eyes.

"I think you know, Lois. I don´t want you to know where we're going."

"And what makes you think that I would let you put that over my eyes, Clark?"

"This is a surprise, remember? Would you please wear this until I tell you to take it off?"

"You know how I am with surprises… I look at my presents way before Christmas because I can´t stand not knowing what they are and you want me to willingly accept remaining in the dark on what you have planned for me? I'm sorry, but no."

"Come on Lois, just for today. I promise you it will be worth it." He tried to look at her with the most pleading expression he could muster and she was still looking at him very suspiciously, so he added, "I won´t let anything happen to you while you wear it."

"Ha, ha, ha." She made a mocking face and exhaled, and he knew he had convinced her.

She groaned, closing her eyes "I am going to hate this; I just know it," she muttered to herself. "Put it on, Smallville."

Clark adjusted the bandana around her head.

"But even blinded it won´t be easy to surprise me," she replied as he tied it carefully below her pony tail.

"Well, I´ll take the chance." He closed her door and rushed over to the driver's side.

During the ride they talked mostly about work. Lois was particularly interested in his opinion on the new Editor in Chief Tess had hired and then she talked about the last save of the Blur. The subject of her last article, published over the fold this morning. Hearing her talk about his alter ego made his heart swell in his chest. She admired him and respected him like no one else he knew, except maybe his mother and that meant a lot to him.

At one point he could see she was nervously tapping her fingers over her left leg, surely a reaction to having her eyesight reduced. After a while he decided to take her hand in his to calm her a little and saw it made her smile. Then he felt her hand turn around, making her fingers entwine with his. He squeezed her hand a little tighter after that.

40 minute later they arrived at their destination.

"Ok, here we are. Just wait for a minute and I'll help you out of the truck… and don´t take the blindfold off."

He took advantage of her blindness and supersped to the place he had planned for their special afternoon, taking all the things he had prepared with him.

"Well you took your time getting us here. And I guess here is either somewhere in the rural Kansas area or close to a park because I can hear the birds sing and I can smell humid grass all around me. Although judging by the laughter of children I am also hearing and the amount of time it took us to get here, I am sure we are at Centennial Park, Clark."

He came back in the blink of an eye and smiled at her last words. Of course Lois Lane would guess where they were, she had the sharpest senses he had ever know in a human and very keen instincts.

"Just wait a little while longer and you will be able to see for yourself," he told her as he helped her out of the truck and stepped behind, placing his hands on her shoulders to guide her across the park.

"Look Smallville, this is really sweet and all, but if we are at Centennial Park at noon on a Saturday that can only mean one thing, you planned us a picnic, so no need for the pretense anymore. Can I take the blindfold off now?" She was letting him guide her and was taking carful steps along the grass.

It felt good to have her so near him. He risked a glance her way and was enthralled by the stunning sight she was giving him. He could see her grinning a little under the blindfold and he took the time to take her all in; her lips, the lines they traced on her face while she smiled, her shinny hair up on a pony tail—just the way she liked it on summer days—and her long neck, just inches away from his mouth. He knew exactly how she would react if he dared kiss her below her ear; right on that spot at the back of her neck, he had felt her every reaction when he witness their love making through her memories from the future, and just thinking about those memories was making his body respond very strongly to her nearness.

He took a long breath, smelling her in, her scent was a mixture of vanilla and something fruity, strawberries maybe? And there was something else, something that was pure Lois Lane and it was intoxicating.

When he exhaled he felt her shiver a little. So she was being affected by this too? Good to know.

"Watch out, there is an incline to your right." His words came out coarse and rough.

"Ok." She sounded totally breathless and he smiled at that. She cleared her throat and asked again. "So, about the blindfold?"

"No, you cannot take it off. You could be wrong and that would spoil the surprise."

"I know I'm not wrong, Smallville," She was tensing under his palms and he could swear that he heard a tone of anxiousness on her voice when she asked, "Are we there yet?" Apparently she was eager to get to their destination and take the blindfold off and he was sure their proximity was responsible for that.

He was enjoying this a little too much, and he was happy that she couldn´t see his face at the moment, otherwise she would make him suffer, he was sure of it. "We're almost there."

After another minute or so they finally arrived at the spot he had chosen for his surprise. "Ok, you can take the blindfold off now."

As he stepped aside he heard her whisper very softly, "_Thank God_," but it was so low that he knew he was only able to hear it due to his superhearing.

She took the bandana off and squinted a little in the bright light. It was indeed a very beautiful afternoon, the sun was shining; everything around them had bright colors and a clear light. And then she saw it, the blanket carefully placed between a big old oak tree to the right, and an old park bench to the left; right over a dimly sun lit patch of grass, just below the shadows casted by the leafs of the old tree.

She had guessed right. "Ah! I was totally right, Smallville," she said with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

The blanket had the mandatory red and white squares and there was a basket placed on its top left corner, a red rose resting on its closed lid.

"Ok, I admit it, surprising you is indeed a very difficult task, Lois. So, what do you say, do you like the idea of spending a whole Saturday afternoon on a picnic with me?"

She looked at him with a smug expression on her face, an expression that conveyed an, "I told you so," and then unexpectedly she bridged the distance between them and put her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you; I really love my surprise, Smallville."

He held her close and smiled. Well, he had at least made her happy.

"Well, you told me you wanted a picnic in the park, remember?"

"Yes, I did." She took a step back and looked him in the eyes grinning broadly, then turned around swinging her pony tail and went straight to the blanket.

"So let's see what you have in that basket of yours. I'm starving. And I hope you covered all the bases for a successful picnic, or else I will have to give you a lecture on the basic rules."

"Don´t tell me, you also have Lois Lane´s rules for a successful picnic?"

"They're not mine, Smallville, they are the General´s. And yes, there are some basic rules you can´t overlook if you want to have the perfect picnic."

"Really, like what?" He was grinning now. She was talking excitedly, moving her hands around to emphasize every point and he just loved seeing her happy.

"Well, first of all you need the squared red and white blanket that we already have. Good thinking, Smallville."

She then got to her knees near the basket and took the rose in her hand, turned toward him and said. "There's no rule about flowers on a picnic, but this can be a new rule for us." She smiled then lowered her gaze turning to open the basket lid.

Yes, Lois Lane could be really cute. He acknowledged to himself.

"Good. The second thing is refreshments, and I see that you got us two bottles of…" She squinted at the label and read "Château de Beaucastel 2008, Châteauneuf du Pâpe Côtes-du-Rhône, appellation d´origine. Wow, sounds expensive, and the bottle is beautiful," She looked at him with a stunned expression. "Where did you get those?"

He had bought the bottles this morning, but nowhere near Metropolis. He had researched the list of the world´s best vineyards and then went directly to the only shop in the States that sold that particular French wine. It was a limited edition, from the Rhône region. He wanted this afternoon to be perfect.

"Ah, my mother sent them to me a while ago; I think a French ambassador brought them to her as a gift when they had a meeting to discuss some diplomatic agreement," he lied.

"And do you really want to drink them now? You could save them for a more special occasion."

"I could not think of a more special occasion than this, with you, Lois." At that she blushed crimson and returned quickly to herexamination of the basket contents.

There it was again, her vulnerable side. It was so strange to see Lois like that. She usually was totally confident, bold and an "_in your face_" kind of girl. His grin extended even more just thinking about how lucky he was to be able to see this other side of her.

"Well, I won´t complain if you want to waste such a good wine on an ordinary picnic. Ok, the third thing would be good food and I see that you brought plenty of it." Then she started to take out what was in the basket.

"French bread; foul smelling cheese; a variety of fruits; a thermos." She raised her eyes to his. "I guess there is coffee in it?" At his nod she smiled and continued "French pâté; French ham… wait a minute, did your mother sent you a hole container full of French gourmet food?" She turned again to look at him. "What you have here is much more elegant than I expected."

He couldn´t tell her that his morning shopping was done on the other side of the country, in New York to be exact, but he didn´t want to lie to her anymore so he chose to change the subject instead. "Is it too much?"

"Well, it depends; if the fourth element for a perfect picnic is present then I guess it will be ok… so where is it?"

He looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "Where is what?"

"The ball obviously or a Frisbee instead," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You can´t have a real picnic if you don´t have anything to do some leg stretching after you eat." She crossed her arms around her waist.

He couldn´t stop a laugh from escaping at her indignation. Was she serious; a Frisbee?

"Lois, I really don´t think that a ball or a Frisbee are always a must in any picnic, and this was supposed to be a romantic picnic, remember? For some reason I didn´t think us running around trying to catch something like a Frisbee would be as funny as other things that we could do."

At that she narrowed her eyes at him and smiled, giving him that look of mischief she always got when she was planning something. Something intended to humiliate him.

"Ahhh Smallville, sometimes I think you have no idea about how to have fun… Try to catch me if you can and I will show you that running around, trying to catch something can be lots of fun on a picnic." With that she sprang to her feet and started running away from him laughing out loud.

He was infected by her enthusiasm and went after her. She started running towards the bench and when he was almost about to take her down, she hid behind it, waiting for him to choose a side to run in the opposite direction. They ran in circles around the bench several times and just when he was about to jump it over she sprinted in the direction of the tree.

"Hey Smallville, where is that ace quarterback I knew back in high school, huh? You seem to be losing shape in your old age." She was laughing hard. "Is an ex-army brat, fearless journalist too much for you?" she teased.

"Don´t be too overconfident Lois. I could take you down in no time if I really wanted to." And he knew he could, but he was not going to spoil this game for anything in the world.

"Is that so? I would like to see you try." She ran faster towards the tree.

He took her challenge and used a little of his superspeed and in a matter of seconds had her trapped between his arms and against the old tree trunk. They were laughing. She was breathing hard, winded by the short race and she rested her head back against the trunk, with her eyes closed, trying to gain her breath.

"Ok Smallville, you win. But first you have to admit that chasing something on a park can be really fun, that is why it is mandatory to bring a ball or a Frisbee to a picnic." She was a little short of breath and then opened her eyes.

The moment their eyes met the atmosphere around them changed completely. The electricity became tangible. He was really close to her and could feel the rise of her chest every time she took a breath and a tickling impression at his neck every time she exhaled. Both sensations were doing funny things to his insides.

And he was hypnotized by her eyes. They were gorgeous. Her normal hazel hue was a bit darker right now, like an emerald green and he could also see the specks of gold and brown around her irises. He noticed her gaze lower to his lips and the bit she gave to the side of her bottom lip, in that sexy way he loved so much.

That sprang him into action. He put his hands on either side of her head and lowered his lips to hers, kissing her gently. He was trying to go slow this time. Her arms went around his waist and she stepped flush against him, opening her mouth to his and his idea of taking it slow went out the window. He started to kiss her more deeply.

He pushed her against the trunk tree; pressing them even closer. At that he felt a moan escape her throat and that sound was the most incredible thing he had ever heard coming from her mouth. Slowly his hands went down; around her waist and he grabbed her more firmly, feeling the muscles in her back move under his palms and she put her arms around his neck, caressing the hairs at the back of his neck so feather lightly that goose bumps started to rise in his arms, it felt amazing. Kissing her was amazing.

They kissed like that a little longer, but the need for air finally made her end the kiss and push slowly away from him. She had her eyes closed and was breathing hard again. Now that he could concentrate a little bit more on his surroundings he could hear the fast pace of her heart coming down slowly, and he noticed that she had the most beautiful puffy, rosy lips he had ever seen and a shade of red on her cheeks, both evidence of the effect his kiss had had on her. That made a proud smile appear on his face.

When her breathing came down to a more normal rhythm she opened her eyes and smiled at him. That wide grin he only started seeing in her after they became a couple. They still had their arms around each other and neither wanted to break the connection, until she spoke.

"You are a really good kisser, you know?" She said softly.

To say that he was surprised by her admission was putting it mildly and he could not stop his smile from growing even wider on his face. "Is Lois Lane giving me a compliment?" he could not believe she had said that.

At his reply she shook her head smiling. "Well, if you don't think you deserve it I take it back," she answered, blushing a little. "Come on, I'm famished. Let's try some of those goodies you brought to my fanciest picnic ever." With that she inched closer to him to give him a peck on the cheek and turned toward their blanket in the middle of the park.

"And for your information I didn´t have time for breakfast this morning because I was expecting you a little earlier than the time you finally picked me up, so I only ate a granola bar while waiting for you, therefore if I faint again due to my hypoglycemia, it will be totally your fault." "_Or one of those kisses_," she added just above a whisper. He was not supposed to hear that last part, he knew.

He followed her with his gaze and for the second time that day he felt the luckiest man on the planet for being able to see this side of Lois Lane. On the one hand she got this vulnerable attitude whenever he behaved more confident around her, where she let her guard down and he could see those beautiful blushes she got every time, followed by a witty reply to hide her moment of weakness. And on the other hand a playful side, mixed with that mischievous sparkle in her eyes he loved so much and which most times was followed by something unexpected, like her rules, or her costumes or a crazy but funny idea. She was full of surprises and Clark Kent was happy to be on the receiving end of all and every one of them.


End file.
